<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Well, that escalated quickly by Miraculous_daughter_of_posiedon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105765">Well, that escalated quickly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_daughter_of_posiedon/pseuds/Miraculous_daughter_of_posiedon'>Miraculous_daughter_of_posiedon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex is NOT antivax, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Just to be clear:, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sad Alexander Hamilton, pre-jamilams, this was supposed to be happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_daughter_of_posiedon/pseuds/Miraculous_daughter_of_posiedon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I discovered 2 different definitions for "vaccine" and... well I had to. This was supposed to be happy, I swear.<br/>This takes place in the same universe as @PineappleandBlueberries1967 's When In New York (You can be a new man) but it is NOT cannon in that verse, this is just inspired by it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Well, that escalated quickly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleandBlueberries1967/gifts">PineappleandBlueberries1967</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489393">When In New York (You can be a new man)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleandBlueberries1967/pseuds/PineappleandBlueberries1967">PineappleandBlueberries1967</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok! So before we get into this, this was meant to be HAPPY I SWEAR, but apparently my hands have a mind of their own, and... well this happened. For those of you who haven't read WiNY(YCbaNM) (which I highly encourage you to do b/c it's great) here are the usernames:<br/>Lafayette: My full name won’t fit<br/>Hercules: The impulse control<br/>Burr: Do Your Work<br/>Angelica: I Know Your Secrets<br/>Eliza: Mother of 8<br/>Peggy: Yes I exist<br/>Madison: Sick of everything<br/>Jefferson: It's Magenta<br/>Hamilton: It's a Debate<br/>Laurens: It's Free Real Estate<br/>Maria: Your daughter calls me daddy too</p>
<p>Alex may seen out of character for part of this but I have a reason for at the end notes.<br/>TW: Alex has a couple of panic attacks during this fic. They aren't explicit but they are there! I worked myself into some anxiety writing this (This! was! supposed! to! be! Happy! God! Damnit!) so be careful and take care of yourself or I will steal your kneecaps!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mrs.- Mrs. Pram. don’t get that one that vaccine doesn’t work. You’re going to get (inaudible). No, no- Mrs. Pram I already told you it doesn’t work, you’re going to get a virus. Just- no- just wait until i get home and I’ll show you some resources. Don’t get anything until I get home!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(It’s Magenta started a chat)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(It’s Magenta added 9 people to the chat)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(It’s Magenta changed the chat name to: WTF?)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Magenta</b>
  <span>: guys I think Alex is anti- vax?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Your daughter calls me daddy too</b>
  <span>: what? why?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Magenta</b>
  <span>: I just heard him on the phone with some lady</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Magenta</b>
  <span>: “that vaccine doesn’t work” “You’re going to get a virus”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mother of 8</b>
  <span>: Are you sure you heard him right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Magenta</b>
  <span>: Yes!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Magenta</b>
  <span>: Do all of you really distrust me that much?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yes I exist</b>
  <span>: Sorry TJ guess we just don’t want to believe that Alex is like that…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mother of 8</b>
  <span>: Yeah, sorry thomas</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Magenta</b>
  <span>: Whatever it’s fine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Do Your Work</b>
  <span>: Does it really matter, just leave him be and read my name</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sick of everything</b>
  <span>: No how about You read My name</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sick of everything</b>
  <span>: when people who can get vaccines stop getting vaccines it puts people like me who can’t in danger of getting them and D Y I N G</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sick of everything</b>
  <span>: I can’t get vaccines because my immune system is compromised, but if people just get their fucking vaccines I should be perfectly safe. If Alex hasn’t been getting vaccinated the whole time he’s been working here then he’s put me in danger of D Y I N G</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sick of everything</b>
  <span>: so like fuck off with your “I don’t want to offend anyone” shit</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sick of everything</b>
  <span>: I could FUCKING die!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I Know Your Secrets</b>
  <span>: Fucking go off, James</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Do Your Work</b>
  <span>: God I’m so sorry james</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Do Your Work</b>
  <span>: I definitely should have considered that, that was fucked up of me I’m sorry</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: Ok first off: totally agree with you there James</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: But I don’t think Alex is actually anti vax?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Magenta</b>
  <span>: So now you don’t trust me either?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Magenta</b>
  <span>: I know what I heard</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Magenta</b>
  <span>: We’ve known Alex for what? A couple weeks? You’ve known me for ages</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: Ok first off, that was fucking agressive, Thomas</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: And second, that wasn’t what I was saying at all</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: I definitely think you heard Something, but I think we could probably be misunderstanding this. Alex and I talked about politics A Lot on our date and with how outspoken he is with his opinions, and with how shameless anti vaxers typically are with their opinions, I think that Definitely would have come up. Not to mention, there’s no fucking way GWash would have hired an antivaxer </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Your daughter calls me daddy too</b>
  <span>: Still, as much as I’d like to agree with you, Thomas is right, we have only known Alex for a couple of weeks</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yes I exist</b>
  <span>: And We don’t know that GWash would have known</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yes I exist</b>
  <span>: He didn’t take the vaccine thing as seriously as he does now before James got moved upstairs, and his only other new hire since then was Maria and she was another transfer from downstairs, so we really don’t know that he asks</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: I know! But I’m not saying that we just blindly give him the benefit of the doubt! But again, we’ve only known him for a couple weeks and that goes the other way too</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: All I’m saying is just to not confront him until I ask him about it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mother of 8</b>
  <span>: While that sounds like a great plan, you may be a bit too late</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mother of 8</b>
  <span>: Angelica isn’t at her desk, but she left her phone here</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yes I exist</b>
  <span>: shit I hear yelling</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: Fuck</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Magenta</b>
  <span>: Fuck</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mother of 8</b>
  <span>: Fuck</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sick of everything</b>
  <span>: Fuck</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Do Your Work</b>
  <span>: Fuck</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Your daughter calls me daddy</b>
  <span>: Fuck</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Private Chat: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s a Debate</b>
  <span>: can we text in here? I don’t think I have the energy to talk rn</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: Yeah, of course whatever you need</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: Can you breathe now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s a Debate</b>
  <span>: Yeah, but can I keep sitting here? They rhythm is helpful and you’re warm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: Of course</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s a Debate</b>
  <span>: What was that even about? Once Angelica started yelling I couldn’t process anything she said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Private chat:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I Know Your Secrets</b>
  <span>: Why tf are you helping him? He doesn’t deserve it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: For fucks sake Angelica that was such a shitty thing to do</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: You didn’t even bother to ask him about anything before you yelled at him so harshly he fell into a panic attack so quickly he couldn’t understand a damn thing you said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: The only reason we had to think he’s anti-vax is a snip bit of an overheard conversation that you and I didn’t even hear. You went nuclear before I even got the fucking chance to ask him about it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: It took me 20 minutes to calm him down enough to breathe, much less process the world around him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: Now you’re angry at me for calming him down? Everyone deserves to fucking Breathe Angelica</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I Know Your Secrets</b>
  <span>: Fuck off</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Private chat:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: Thomas heard you talking on the phone about how “that vaccine doesn’t work” or smth like that so he made a group chat to tell us. We were all pretty confused cuz we didn’t think you were like that, then James scolded Burr on why vaccines are important and why this wasn’t something to be neutral about (which was completely right but that isn’t the point). And I didn’t think you were anti-vax for multiple reasons and told everyone not to confront you until I got the chance to ask you about it. But Angelica had apparently gone on the war path after James had texted his speech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: I’m so sorry. You didn’t deserve that at all</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s a Debate</b>
  <span>: Oh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s a Debate</b>
  <span>: I was talking about anti virus programs with my elderly neighbor who just got a new computer. She was going to download one I know is a scam so I was talking her out of it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: I’m going to kill angelica</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s a Debate</b>
  <span>: It’s fine! I can’t say I wouldn’t have done the same thing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: Alex</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: She yelled at you for 10 minutes straight</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: It took me 20 minutes to calm you down enough that you could even breathe</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: Because she heard two pieces of an overheard conversation that Thomas didn’t even know the story of, and then didn’t even bother to either ask you about it or at least let someone else if she didn’t think she could control herself</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: Then texting me saying you didn’t deserve my help</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: And then it turns out you were helping your elderly neighbor with her computer!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s a Debate</b>
  <span>: again, I can’t say I wouldn’t have done the same thing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: but you d i d n’ t</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: She d i d</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: She needs to apologize</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s a Debate</b>
  <span>: At least let me explain myself to the group first?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: of course</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: But you’re shaking again so take some time to breathe first</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: Sorry if I was intense. I didn’t mean to scare you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s a Debate</b>
  <span>: It’s ok, you scared me a little but mostly I just don’t want the group to think I’m like that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s a Debate</b>
  <span>: My last co workers hated my guts, it was really toxic and my boss refused to do anything</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s a Debate</b>
  <span>: That’s actually why I quit and started here</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s a Debate</b>
  <span>: I just don’t want that to happen again</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: it’s going to be ok. Just breathe for a second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Basically a cult”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It’s a Debate</b>
  <span>: I just want to get this out of the way before I explain myself: I’m not anti-vax. I would never put people in danger like that, especially not by working in this office with you, James</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s a Debate</b>
  <span>: My elderly neighbor Mrs. Pram just got a new computer and she’s trying to find an antivirus program for it. My computer teacher in highschool always called those programs “vaccines” so that’s what I’ve always called them too. Mrs. Pram was about to download one I know is a scam, hence the “that vaccine doesn’t work” and “you’re going to get a virus” comments, which I'm guessing is what you heard, Thomas. I offered to help her find a good program when I got home. Sorry for scaring you all</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mother of 8</b>
  <span>: No Alex WE’re sorry</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Magenta</b>
  <span>: yeah, I should have talked to you instead of texting the group</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Your daughter calls me daddy too</b>
  <span>: Even if he didn’t, we should have when he texted us</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yes I exist</b>
  <span>: and ANGELICA definitely shouldn’t have yelled at you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mother of 8</b>
  <span>: Yeah I bet ANGELICA has something she wants to say to you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s a Debate</b>
  <span>: Guys, it’s fine. I can’t say I wouldn’t have done the same thing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: Alex</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: We talked about this</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s a Debate</b>
  <span>: Fine! Fine! Whatever</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s a Debate</b>
  <span>: But don’t force her to apologize- that would mean jack shit</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Private Chat:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I Know Your Secrets</b>
  <span>: I’m so sorry Alex. You didn’t deserve that at all. Should have waited until John talked to you, or talked to you myself. I never should have yelled at you like that- even if you were anti vax. I should have apologized to you immediately after you explained yourself, and I should never have insinuated that you deserved to have a panic attack. I’m so sorry</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s a Debate</b>
  <span>: I can’t say I forgive you yet. I’m still shaking really badly, and I’m probably not going to completely relax for a while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I Know Your Secrets</b>
  <span>: That’s completely fair</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s a Debate</b>
  <span>: But I do understand. Again, I can’t say I wouldn’t have done the same thing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I Know Your Secrets</b>
  <span>: But You didn’t and I did. And for that I’m so sorry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s a Debate</b>
  <span>: You’re starting to sound like John lmao</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I Know Your Secrets</b>
  <span>: That’s cuz John’s right. Don’t tell him I said this but he’s a lot smarter than he lets on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Private Chat:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: Alex are you ok? Ur shaking again</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s a Debate</b>
  <span>: Well Angelica apologized in private chat</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: took her long enough</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s a Debate</b>
  <span>: But the work day is almost over and I know we don’t text over the weekend and I really don’t want to leave things like this what if they all hate me and then they tell washington to fire me and then I have to leave and everyone hates me or worse everyone hates me and I have to stay cuz like angelca has wokred here longr than me so of cours everyones gonn a take her side</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Private Chat:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: Are you feeling better now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s a Debate</b>
  <span>: A bit</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: Ok, first off, nobody hates you and literally no one was “on Angelica’s side” no one told GWash, but even if he knew he would understand. Do you want me to proposition the gc to have a movie night tonight instead of going our separate ways? That way you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to but it gives you less time to overthink</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: And if you want, you can hang out at mine or I can hang out at yours this weekend so you don’t feel so lonely. But obviously you don’t have to if you don’t want to, or if you think it’d be better to have some time to urself</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s a Debate</b>
  <span>: Actually that sounds nice</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s a Debate</b>
  <span>: both the group chat thing and the us thing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: ok I’ll text the gc</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Basically a cult”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>My full name won’t fit</b>
  <span>: the things you miss when your phone dies</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Impulse control</b>
  <span>: damn I’m never going to try and go the work day without my phone ever again</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>My full name won’t fit</b>
  <span>: It’s ok Herc, we can be out of the loop together</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Impulse control</b>
  <span>: Angelica, please tell me you apologize</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s a Debate</b>
  <span>: She apologized in private chat</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mother of 8</b>
  <span>: good</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>My full name won’t fit</b>
  <span>: Alex! Are you ok?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: About that! I had an idea. I know that Wednesdays are usually movie nights and Fridays are usually party nights, but I feel like today has been pretty intense for everyone, so do you guys wanna have a movie night before it's the weekend and we all drop off the face of the earth?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mother of 8</b>
  <span>: I think that’d probably be best</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Magenta</b>
  <span>: Sounds good to me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sick of Everything</b>
  <span>: sure</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yes I exist</b>
  <span>: yessssss</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Do Your work</b>
  <span>: Theo’s out of town tonight anyway, so I might as well</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>my full name won’t fit</b>
  <span>: Of course!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>impulse control</b>
  <span>: Hell Yeah!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>your daughter calls me daddy too</b>
  <span>: sure, what we watchin’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I Know Your Secrets</b>
  <span>: If I’m welcome?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s Free Real Estate</b>
  <span>: @Alex?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It’s a Debate</b>
  <span>: of course you’re welcome </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok! So! <br/>Alex may seen out of character but he acts this way because:<br/>a) he just got out of a panic attack so he's feeling pretty vulnerable and unsure right now.<br/>b) especially because usually when he comes out of a panic attack, he's either alone or with Phillip (his dog) so he can't fall back on his usual post-panic habits however healthy or unhealthy they may be.<br/>c) he's so dismissive of angelica's behavior b/c 1) he really does mean it when he says he may have done the same thing, and he's really scared of them "finding out who he really is" so he's trying to be upfront about it so if they're going to leave him they do it early. 2) he's still pretty new to the company. Sure everyone took to him pretty much immediately, but this is still very much a new job and he doesn't know them very well, he doesn't want to get on their bad side for being angry at Angelica who's worked there much longer.<br/>d) he's got self esteem issues so the babe doesn't really think he's worth the fuss</p>
<p>Disclaimer! most of this is my personal headcannon for this verse! We still don't know much about Alex's backstory in this verse, so I made some stuff up about his last job.<br/>Well, I really hope you liked it, comments and kudos make my world go round! I encourage you to read the fic this is based on!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>